


Sudden Desire

by kurtsbuckethat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lots of bff banter throughout, No use of y/n, Oral Sex, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Vaginal Sex, gratuitous use of sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsbuckethat/pseuds/kurtsbuckethat
Summary: You’re convinced sex is meaningless when every partner you’ve been with can never make you finish. Your best friend, Steve Harrington, is up to the challenge of changing that.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Sudden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyyyy it’s been a minute since I wrote any soft smut! hope y’all enjoy! I swear I plan on posting something that isn’t smut soon lol. The rest of my fics are over at kurtsbuckethat on tumblr! <3
> 
> title is from ‘sudden desire’ by hayley williams

“So  _ that’s _ why you cut the date short?”

You cringe at Steve’s words, eyes still glued to the movie the two of you threw on. It didn’t take long for the movie to become purely background noise.

“Well… when you put it like  _ that…” _

“You got to know the guy after a few dates—“

“ _ Steve… _ ”

“— Then when you’re about to  _ fuck— _ “

“This is why I don’t tell you  _ shit _ ,” You grumble, regretting your choice of confiding in Steve instead of Robin.

Then again, she’d probably give you a similar speech.

“—  _ that’s _ when you decide to ghost him?”

You throw your hands up while Steve sinks into the couch as he crosses his arms across his chest.

“Even if that was the reason, is it not good enough for my answer to be a ‘ _ no’ _ ?”

Steve shook his head, a smirk playing up on his features. “That’s not what I’m saying. You’re allowed to decide that you don’t want to fuck someone even when you’re fucking them—“

“Will you  _ please _ stop saying  _ fuck— _ “

“— but why the hell has this been happening with every person you try to date anymore?”

Your eyes narrow, shooting daggers back at Steve.

“Excuse me?”

Steve straightens up against the cushions, not breaking eye contact with you. “What’re you scared of?”

“Oh my god!” You’re flustered at the interrogation, covering your face with your hands. “I should’ve never told you this shit. Or Robin. I swear, the two of you are such little shits sometimes.”

“Commitment? Is that it?” Steve presses on, and your hands fall from your face as your jaw drops.

“Why do you care so much?” You counter, leaning forward to grab a pillow to hug, in need of comfort. “And  _ no _ , it’s not commitment issues. Fuck off, dude.”

Steve’s smile only grows; he really is a fucking shit. Cocky son of a bitch. “No? Then why has this happened with the last several people you’ve tried to get to know, and why do you always come here to talk about it?”

Your brows furrow, “Because you’re my best friend! Sure as hell are annoying as one.”

Steve sighs, almost sounding defeated as he leans back into the pillows again. “Alright, fine. I won’t push it.”

You sigh in relief, letting your shoulders relax. “Jesus. Thank you.”

Steve glances your way, eyes searching your face for a crack in the wall you’ve built around this subject.

“... I’m just saying it’s pretty silly to go on all these dates, only to ditch—“

You throw your face into the pillow and groan loudly, tired of this conversation always being brought up. Whether you came to him directly or not, Steve always managed to bombard you with questions about it.

“You’re such a nosy motherfucker.” You grumble into the pillow, feeling a shift in weight on the couch. You peek up from the fabric to notice Steve slid closer to you.

“Listen, I’m- I ask because I care. You’re my best friend, and I’m worried about you. You go through these people like nothin’, only to ghost them before you even get to the good part. What gives?” Steve ends his question with a chuckle, but it isn’t one poking fun at you, just more… in disbelief.

You sigh dramatically, burying your face in your hands again. Anything to not look Steve in the eye at this point.

“It’s  _ so _ embarrassing,” You murmur, but as you peek over at Steve between your fingers, you see him shrug.

“Like you don’t know enough embarrassing shit about me to ruin my life.” Steve tries to ease your concern. “Did someone hurt you? Is it- is it something like that?”

Your head snaps up, eyes wide as you wildly shake your head. “No! No way! You know I’d be the first person to kick someone’s ass if they tried anything funny with me.”

Steve chuckles lightly, knowing you’re right.

“You don’t have to tell me. I’ll stop the questions, for real. As long as you’re safe, that’s what matters most.“

You nod, feeling relief about pushing the subject aside. “Thank you. I’m safe, I promise.”

The two of you settle back into your original spots on the couch, sharing a large, worn blanket. The movie in the VCR rolls on, and you let the comfortable silence fall between you and Steve.

It doesn’t last very long, though.

Watching an unnecessary, steamy scene unfold between the main characters only makes you scoff and roll your eyes. You sink down further into the cushions while pulling the blanket up and over you a little more.

Steve doesn’t miss the excessive fidgeting. “What’s up?”

“This shit is so-  _ so  _ … fake. And overhyped.”

“What? The movie?”

“No, not the movie—  _ Jesus Christ- _ this scene. Any sex scene in  _ any  _ movie.”

Steve holds back a laugh at how ridiculous you sound. “No shit, it’s called acting.”

“Yeah, but they make it seem like it’s- it’s this  _ mind blowing experience,  _ right?” You ramble on, motioning towards the TV and the bad acting. “But it’s not! It’s a lie! Sex is so fucking  _ boring. _ ”

Steve’s face flushes pink at your words, a little confused. The two of you could talk about  _ anything _ with one another, but this outburst seems… different, somehow.

Then, the lightbulb clicks on for Steve.

He chooses his wording carefully while shooting you a knowing look. “... Is  _ that _ why you’re so quick to throw these dates out the window?”

Your mouth clamps shut before you look over at Steve, feeling seen a little  _ too _ clearly.

“Well… it’s just… why would I do something that’s only fun for the guy?” You murmur, feeling shy under Steve’s attention again. “I’m just tired of faking, that’s all.”

Steve’s brows knit together while he frowns. “Have you  _ ever _ had someone else give you an orgasm?”

A laugh sharply slips out of you, but you realize quickly Steve’s question was serious. The two of you hold each other’s gaze for what feels like hours, when in reality it’s only a few fleeting moments until you finally respond.

“......... No?”

Intrigued, Steve turns to face you fully. “Have you been able to on your own?”

You choke on air for a moment at the blunt question. You’ve discussed nearly anything and everything with Steve. You’ve shared nearly all your secrets with one another.

So, why the hell was  _ this _ particular topic so touchy?

“......... Well, yeah. Of course I have.” You answer honestly, but your voice is barely above a whisper. “But it- it- it doesn’t come as easy when I’m with someone else.”

“Okay, so is that why you think sex is boring? Because clearly, the real issue is that all the dudes you date are complete duds.” Steve says with a frown, but it’s not like he’s talking down at you. No, it’s more like the disappointment is towards the failed dates and one night stands you’ve encountered.

“ _ Clearly _ , guys don’t know what the fuck they’re doing. So, why bother, right? I mean, I meet a nice guy, think he’s going to be a gentleman in bed, but he can’t even find my fucking—“

You stop yourself, shaking your head before laughing softly at how ridiculous you sound.

“Can’t even find your … what?” Steve presses on, but you’re too flustered to continue.

“Nope, no way. Conversation over.” You stand up and immediately make a beeline for another room, overwhelmed. 

Hot on your heels, Steve follows as you trail down the hall and to the front door. You slip your shoes on and gather your belongings.

“For the record, I’m- I’m not upset with you…” You mumble, pulling your keys out before facing Steve. “It’s just… I dunno. It sucks. This whole thing—- it makes me feel like maybe… I’m not meant to feel good with someone else.”

“Whoa, hey, wait a second,” his features soften as your words ring in his head. “You really think you don’t deserve to feel good too?”

You rest against the front door, looking anywhere but Steve.

“Why are you so concerned, huh?” You dare to ask, tired of teetering on the thin line that’s always sat between you and Steve in your friendship. “What?  _ You _ wanna give it a shot? Have at it, Steve. M’pretty sure my body’s just freakin’ broken anyway.”

Steve freezes in place, trying to process what you said. “Okay, hold on,” He musters up the courage to step forward a bit, slowly. “First of all, you’re  _ not _ broken. You… you’re doing something right if you can… y’know… do it yourself.”

“This will forever go down in our friendship’s history as the  _ worst _ moment ever,” you grumble, but Steve reaches out for your hand, catching you off guard.

“Second… was that, uh… was that complete sarcasm or were you… would you- like-  _ you know- _ “

You suck in a sharp breath, eyes locked on one another, searching for the punchline lying in wait. Steve’s face is nearly stoic, though, if it weren’t for his brows knitted together over your admission.

“What... if it  _ was _ , like,  _ y’know…” _ You trail off, gazing up at Steve, completely aware of how close he was, and how despite the situation being  _ weird as hell, _ you felt… safe. 

Steve leans an arm above you against the door, while his free hand leaves your hand, caressing up your arm with a gentle, airy touch. Shivers run across your skin, raising your hair on end while your breathing falls shallow.

“You’ll have to tell me,” Steve reminds you, voice gravelly. “Tell me what you want.”

His hand finally reaches your face, cradling one side in his large, warm hand. Butterflies explode in your stomach as you can’t help but lean into his touch.

“Y- you—“ You rasp out, his cautious touch not enough. “Touch me, Steve.”

“Yeah? You sure?” He asks, dipping his head lower towards yours. Your faces are nearly touching, nose to nose, and the anticipation is driving you  _ wild. _

You nod softly, gaze falling to his pink, soft lips, before looking back up. “Prove me wrong, Harrington.”

Your words are barely out of your mouth before Steve’s pressing his lips against yours. It was sudden, but he slows it down, taking his time to let his lips linger against yours as he holds your face tight. 

Steve kisses you a handful of times, incredibly soft and slow, savoring the moment between the two of you. You’re so worked up, you want him  _ everywhere _ , but you know that’s not what he has planned.

Impatient, you part your lips against his, and Steve sighs into you while the two of you kiss so fluidly and steadily. Your hands reach up to his shoulders, wrapping around his neck to pull yourself tighter to him, but Steve pushes you against the door with his own body weight.

He pulls back, breath ragged and lips already slightly swollen, “Be patient… Let me show you how this should be done.”

You nod quickly, eager to kiss your best friend again, and he wastes no time in continuing where he left off. His open mouthed kisses slowly led up to his tongue slipping into your mouth, and you sigh at the feeling of yourselves intertwined like this.

The slow pace has your mind spiraling, but you only continue to follow Steve’s lead, practicing your own patience.

Steve’s hands trail down your arms,  _ slow, slow slow _ , resting at your hips before gripping you closer to him. Your fingertips play with the hair at the back of his neck, gingerly twirling around strands before giving a swift, yet soft tug. 

A groan escapes his mouth into yours while he sinfully rolls his hips into yours. You can’t help the noise that slips out of you when you feel how  _ hard _ he already is.

His large hands slip under your shirt, fingers splayed across your stomach as they inch up back your torso. Steve smirks into the kiss as he feels your skin raise up into goosebumps as you shiver. Messages of desire in braille written all over you.

The two of you break apart, panting as you come up for air, but Steve continues moving. He ducks his head into the crook of your neck, starting off with delicate kisses against your skin, while his hands lay in wait just under your chest.

“ _ Steve… _ ” You whine out, head tilted to give him better access, which he happily takes advantage of.

“Patience, sweetheart,” He murmurs before his lips latch onto your skin, sucking gently. Your eyes flutter shut at the action, but it doesn’t shut you up.

“Just-  _ fuck— _ “ You gasp sharply as Steve runs his tongue over the spot, soothing it for a moment.”T- take me against the door already.”

He laughs lowly into your skin before nipping at a new spot with his teeth. You gasp again at the new sensation, nearly melting in his hands as he soothes the spot with his tongue again.

“No way, we’re not rushing this,” Steve’s fingers brush against the underside of the swell of your breasts, still covered by your bra. You whimper a small “ _ please” _ , before he hums in acknowledgement against your skin, reaching underneath your bra.

His fingers find your nipples, grazing across them gently as you gasp softly at the feeling. Experimentally, he pinches lightly at the sensitive nubs, nearly coming on the spot just by the sight of you squirming underneath him.

“Well can we at least—  _ oh… _ ” The feeling of Steve’s hands on your body aren’t like anything you’ve ever experienced before. Usually with other guys, it’s so rushed, done not to pleasure you so much, but to give the bare minimum in order to receive.

Between his mouth working on your neck and his hands under your shirt, the attention makes you feel hot, lightheaded.  _ This… _ this was new.

“Can- can we move to a bed?” You ask, but it comes out in a moan as Steve kneads your breasts while sucking on your neck at the same time. “Or- or- or something? Anything that’s not the door?”

“What? I got you that weak at the knees already?” Steve’s teasing tone usually earns an eye roll from you, maybe even flipping him off. But now, well…  _ Now _ , you can’t be bothered to think of anything outside of the pleasure he’s already giving you.

“Shut it, Harrington.” 

“I’m kidding,” Steve chuckles before biting your neck softly one more time. He pulls back, smirking at the pout on your face from his absence already, but grabs your hand to lead you upstairs. “I want you to be as comfortable as possible during this.”

The two of you climb the stairs rather quickly, almost making it to the top, but not before Steve trips over his own feet, falling  _ up _ the stairs. You stumble as he loses his footing, falling onto him.

Both of you groan in pain and embarrassment, but only end up laughing hysterically in a matter of seconds, because, yeah,  _ of course, _ this really  _ would _ fucking happen to the two of you.

“What was that about being comfortable again?” You mumble, face still against his back. Steve shakes under you as he continues to laugh, turning over as he does.

Steve maneuvers himself into a comfortable position, still under you, resting against the staircase while you sit up, straddling him. You blush as you realize the position the two of you ended up in, but Steve’s hands grip your waist again.

“I dunno, the stairs seem pretty cozy right now.”

“Steve, we’re literally feet away from your bedroom door.”

“That’s still too far.”

“C’mon! I am  _ not _ fucking you on the stairs, babe.” The pet name that rolls off your tongue makes the both of you blush.

“Will you sit on my face here at least?” Steve asks lowly, and you inhale sharply, slapping his arm playfully.

“ _ Steve! _ ”

His hands trail lower, leaving your hips as he begins caressing your thighs. An amused smirk lights up his face as he watches you grow red under his touch.

“Alright, alright,” He rolls his hips up into you, savoring the breathy moan that escapes you in surprise. “Next time.”

You feel your face heat up more, scoffing playfully. “Already planning on a  _ ‘next time’ _ , huh?”

Steve’s hands pull back, and you whine at the loss. 

He laughs, “What? I thought you didn’t want to fuck on the stairs?”

“Well-  _ no, _ but—“ You freeze up, flustered as you search for the right words. “- keep— keep touching me.”

Steve reaches back out for you again, gently resting his hands on your hips as he looks up at you, eyes wide thinking of all the mischief he could get into with his pretty best friend.

He wants to  _ hear  _ you communicate what you want, what you  _ need. _

You frown as his hands stay glued to your sides. “Steve,  _ c’mon—“ _

“You didn’t say  _ where _ you wanted to be touched.”

You usually have no problem telling guys how you want to be pleasured, but this is different. This is your best friend asking where you want to be touched,  _ by him. _

Gazing back down at Steve, a calm feeling washes over you as you take in his lopsided smirk, the way his eyes are lit up as he looks back at you. You’re safe here. You’re always safe with Steve.

As if he could sense your hesitation, he speaks up, “Hey, if you want this, I’m already yours. But, we can stop if you want, too. I just want you to be happy.”

Steve’s words echo in your mind for a moment, and you take a deep breath as you nod, face blushing up. You push your nerves aside before daring to speak up.

“Everywhere,” You answer, voice soft at first. “I- I want to feel you everywhere.”

He shoots that warm, gentle smile he always shows off around you. The one that made you realize how much you could trust him in the first place.

Steve nods, leaning up to kiss your lips gently, slowly, but only for a moment before pulling back. “We should probably move to the bed.”

You sigh relief before laughing, “Oh, thank god.”

The two of you move quickly to Steve’s room, kissing sloppily while hands clumsily reach for one another as you leave the hallway. Nearly tripping over one another, you both fall onto the bed, laughing, thankful you didn’t trip any sooner.

Steve’s hands wander your body again as he’s above you, only this time, he slowly pulls pieces of clothing off as he reaches them. Each time, he pauses, pulling back to look at you, waiting for your consent to proceed. He always makes sure his partner is comfortable, but he’s extra attentive this time because it’s his best friend. It’s  _ you. _

You reach for the hem of his shirt, but Steve pushes your hands away, kissing and sucking gently at the crook of your neck. 

“Wh— c’mon, this can’t be one sided, Steve. I’m nearly naked and you’re still dressed.”

“This is about you, remember?” He murmurs into your skin, kissing slowly down, down, down your neck, to your chest. His tongue runs softly over your nipple, earning a cry from you while his hand kneads the other breast. 

You arch into his touch, feeling the pleasure begin to pool between your thighs. He switches his mouth and hand to work opposite of where they started, pulling more breathy moans out of you.

“You sound so pretty, you know that?” Steve mumbles before swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. You cry out again as he gently tugs your nipple between his teeth.

“M-more,” You whimper, bucking your hips up to his. Steve chuckles before sucking on your skin again.

His hands wander down your body, fingers teasing along the waistband of your panties. Still suckling on your skin, he looks up, waiting for further approval.

Your stomach flips at the sight of Steve, your best friend, hands and mouth on you, making you feel good, those sweet doe eyes wide with awe as he watches you squirm under his touch.

All you can manage to speak out, though, is, “Need… you.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Steve reassures, kissing slowly down your torso. Every so often, he nips softly at your skin, and soothes the sting with another kiss. “I’ve got you.”

You feel your stomach flutter at his words. He’s got you. He always has, always will. 

Steve slides off the bed, pulling you closer to the edge of the mattress, legs hanging off in front of him. His fingers hook under your waistband, but he waits for a moment before pulling your panties down. Confused, you sit up, leaning on your elbows as you look down at him.

“Steve, c’mon, don’t be such a te—“

Without warning, Steve leans into the space between your thighs, pressing his nose against your clothed core, causing you to yelp in surprise. He kisses your folds, blocked by the fabric barrier, though you’re still sensitive enough that it sends your eyes rolling back as you shudder.

“You were saying?” Steve quips, and before you can counter back, he pushes his nose against you again, slowly dragging it across your clit.

You gasp and let yourself fall back against the pillows, while Steve continues to tease you through the cloth.

“Fuck-  _ please- _ “ You’re already in a blissed-out haze, just from the little bit Steve’s done so far, but whatever he’s doing, he’s doing it  _ right _ . 

Steve nuzzles himself once more against your folds before softly lapping at the soaked fabric. You squirm at the sensation, and Steve presses your hips down with his strong hands.

“You smell so good,” Steve murmurs, moving to pull your underwear down while he kisses your inner thighs softly. “Been dreaming about what you taste like, too.”

Your stomach flutters again, unsure what will kill you first: Steve’s sweet-talking or his matching actions.

“I- I’ve been dr- dreaming about this, too.” You stutter out, chest heaving and falling rapidly as you grow more needy for Steve’s touch.

Steve forces his gaze away from your dripping core, looking back up at you. “You- do you still want this?”

You huff, sitting back up, growing impatient though you know he means well. You’re just too needy at this point, but he can’t help but double, triple check anyway.

“ _ Steve _ , I swear to god if you don’t touch me already, I’ll just fuck myself—“

Your response dies in your throat as Steve leans in, kissing your folds soft and slow as his tongue runs up your slit. His tongue gently runs slow, steady circles around your clit, every now and then running over the sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue flat. You can’t help the string of moans that tumble out of you, hands instinctively reaching for Steve’s hair.

Steve’s arms hook around your legs, tugging you closer to his mouth as you tug his face closer to you by his hair. He groans into your folds as you pull his hair, and the vibrations of his noises go right to your clit. Your eyes roll back as you twitch and buck your hips into his face. 

You can feel his smirk against your skin, forcing your eyes open, drinking in the sight of Steve between your legs. Your jaw falls open as his eyes lock with yours, still working his tongue meticulously against your clit.

Keeping the stare, he brings one hand to your lips, never faltering in the movements between your folds. Confused, you let his fingers, soft yet calloused, rest on your bottom lip for a moment. Then, something clicks, and your lips wrap around his index and middle fingers, sucking them into your mouth slowly.

Steve groans again, deeper this time, and you swear you see him buck his own hips against the mattress. 

Your tongue swirls around Steve’s fingers, humming around them as you coat them in your spit. He keeps them there longer than he intended to, nearly hypnotized by the feeling of your mouth, thinking about how god damn  _ good _ you’d feel blowing him.

He pushes the thought away, reminding himself this is about you tonight, and if he proves you wrong, and maybe, just  _ maybe _ if he’s lucky enough, there really could be a next time.

Steve’s fingers slip from your mouth with an obscene ‘ _ pop!’ _ , before he brings them down to your folds. He slides one in as he continues lapping at your clit, sucking gently every so often, just to hear that cute gasp you make every time.

You’ve never felt this before. Sure, things have felt  _ good _ before, but it’s never come this close with anyone else in bed. You’ve only felt this playing with yourself, imagining and praying for a moment as real as this one.

Now you’re in that moment, and you’re not sure how much longer you’ll last. By now, usually you’d start faking an orgasm, bored of your partner’s miserable attempts at caring for you. With Steve, though, there’s no room to even try and fake it. He continues to take your breath away, quite literally, with each attentive move he makes on you.

Steve curls his finger, hitting your sweet spot just right, and you twitch again. “Jesus-  _ god- fuck—“ _

He finally pulls back, replacing his tongue with a thumb, keeping the slow yet steady pace on your clit. Through heavy lids, you notice how his lips glisten with your arousal, and you’re in awe of how your best friend is still the most stunning human you’d ever laid your eyes on. Maybe, at this moment, he’s somehow even  _ prettier _ than usual.

You roll your hips onto his finger, and Steve adds the second one, causing you to cry out as he continues finger-fucking you. Dazed himself, he watches you pant and writhe underneath his touch, cheeks flushed red as you continue making sounds he considers nearly angelic.

“You doing okay?” Steve checks in, voice gravelly, and you push through your hazy, cloud of pleasure to nod, smiling at him before another moan slips out of you.

“Never been fuckin’ better, Harrington.” You manage to respond, feeling something within you  _ build, build, build _ . It had been there from the start, but hadn’t been as noticeable as it was in this moment.

“Yeah?” Steve looks back down at his fingers pumping in and out of you. “God, you’re tight, sweetheart.”

“Imagine how g- good I’ll feel on your cock, Stevie.” You groan, and Steve can’t help but groan, too, nearly sweating at the thought of being inside of you.

“You’ll let me fuck you?” He asks, and you nod, feeling pleasure build into pressure, body stiffening up as you get closer to the edge.

“Every—  _ oh, fuck— _ every day of the week if you make me cum,” You rasp out, and Steve keeps working at your cunt with his hand before he climbs back over you, kissing you passionately. You hum into the kiss, body shaking as you’re moments away from your high.

Pulling back, you look at Steve, face twisted in pleasure, “I’m s- so close, Steve.”

Steve presses a quick kiss to your lips once more before falling back to his knees, latching his lips back onto your clit as he guides you closer to your high, fingers still hitting your spot just right.

You grip the sheets, twisting them between your fingers as your body tenses up, mouth falling open silently.The only noises echoing around you for a moment are Steve’s obscene sounds as he sucks on your clit while his fingers glide in and out of you. You squeeze around his digits as you shake.

Steve pulls back for a moment, watching the way you come undone above him. 

“That’s it, cum for me, sweetheart.”

Then, it hits, and it hits  _ hard. _

__ “Oh-  _ oh—“ _

Your body jerks and shakes as your orgasm rolls through you, and a moan finally escapes you. One loud, drawn out, raspy moan as Steve laps at every last drop of arousal dripping out of you. Your legs squeeze his head in place, which only makes him suck your clit once more and groan into you, vibrations sending you wild again.

Steve’s grip on you isn’t harsh, but firm enough to keep you steady, from melting into the mattress away from the world. As you come down, crying out some more while your body jolts again, Steve rubs circles into your legs with his free hand. 

He keeps his face nuzzled between your folds before praising you, “You- you did so good, sweetheart. That was s- so fucking-  _ hot. _ ” His tongue lazily runs along your clit, now overstimulated, and aftershocks begin to roll through you.

You’re convinced your soul left your body, that this was a complete dream you’re bound to wake up from any second now.

In reality, you’re panting on your best friend’s bed with him still between your thighs. A thin veil of sweat rests over your skin, and your eyes feel heavy. You’ve never felt so exhausted and yet so …  _ complete _ at the same time, especially never after getting yourself off.

“Hey, you alright?” You break from your daze and notice Steve has crawled up beside you, one arm lazily draped over your bare waist while another cradles your face. His thumb caresses your cheek softly, and you’re too drunk off pleasure to find the words you need to tell him.

“Was- was that okay?” Steve asks softly, but you hear how his voice is laced with self doubt, and that snaps you back to reality with an enthusiastic nod.

“Sorry… I… I’ve never felt  _ that _ before.” Your voice cracks as you speak, already worn out from your moans. “Not from anyone else… or even from myself.”

Steve’s eyes widen at your admission. “Are— wait—“ He can’t hide the slightly cocky grin that begins to appear on his face. “- You serious?”

You roll your eyes and huff, shoving him playfully. “Shut up, don’t let it get to your head, Harrington.”

“Too late, babe.” 

The two of you rest in each other’s comfortable silence. Steve listens to you catch your breath, slowing back to a steady pace. You admire him as he holds you. The blush still spread across his face, the way he, too, was settling down into a calmer rhythm of breathing. 

Still, there’s an unsettled fire burning low within you, and there’s only one way you want to snuff it out.

Your hands wander down to Steve’s belt, and his breath hitches in the back of his throat, hands going still against your skin. 

“Wh—“ It doesn’t take much for Steve’s breath to pick back up again. Your fingers dance across the belt buckle, fidgeting with its release. “- We don’t- you already—“

You let one hand travel lower, palming his bulge. A strangled gasp escapes Steve as he shudders, eyes fluttering shut.

“Yeah, but you didn’t.” 

“This—  _ oh, Christ—“ _ You squeeze his member gently, smirking at the way his mouth falls open at your touch. “This is about y- you.”

“It  _ was _ , and you made me feel  _ so good, _ Stevie.” Lust laces your words, hands trailing back up to his belt. Your fingers dip just beneath the waistband of his pants, teasingly sitting at the elastic of his boxers. “I’d like to make you feel good, too. … If that’s okay.”

Steve gulps loudly as he nods, eyes wide, and it’s almost comical.

“Please…” He whines, bucking his hips against your leg, aching for some sort of friction already. 

Your fingers work quickly, not without slipping a few times, before finally undoing his belt and pants. Steve’s gaze flickers between your face and your hands, convinced this is just a dream. He had been so focused on guiding you to your high, that he kind of forgot that this was… actually,  _ really _ happening.

Greedily, your hands change course to pull Steve’s shirt up and off of him. As soon as his skin is exposed, you roll on top of him, practically laying on him, and he sighs and shudders heavily at the skin to skin contact.

“You’re so soft,” Steve murmurs, in his own pleasure-filled daze now. 

You giggle before kissing him slowly. His lips almost move as fluidly as before, but this time he’s a little sloppier, from excitement or nerves, you’re not sure which. 

Steve whines into the kiss, and you pull back, carding lazy fingers through his hair as you admire him underneath you. 

Your eyes wander Steve’s face while his hands explore your body again. You had always been convinced that his entire physical being was sculpted by angels; even as friends, you couldn’t deny how attractive he was.

Now? Underneath you, skin flushed rosy with labored breaths escaping his kiss-swollen lips, you were certain your best friend was really the most beautiful being you had and ever would lay your eyes on.

“What?” Steve asks, incredibly aware of your stare. He only blushes more.

“Nothin’,” You hum, leaning down to his neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin. You feel Steve shiver underneath you as your kisses gradually become more drawn out. “You’re just so pretty, Steve.”

A whimper echoes out of him while you begin sucking on his neck gently. His whimpers grow louder as you continue down his neck and to his chest.

“N- no, that’s you.”

You roll your eyes at his counter before biting softly along his chest. Groans escape him, echoing against the walls of his room. The sound is sinfully sweet, something you could get used to for a  _ long _ time.

That is, if he’d let you.

“Ever the gentleman, even when your best friend is about to blow you.” You tease, smirking as Steve’s hips roll up toward you. You keep kissing lower, lower, lower, pulling his pants and boxers down finally as you reach them. You slide down to the floor as you remove the last of his clothes, tugging at his legs gently, signaling to move closer to the edge of the bed.

As Steve’s length springs free, he shifts closer to the edge, long, lanky legs dangling off the side of the bed. He catches you off guard as he hisses at the cool air on contact with his skin. He’s  _ big,  _ shaft thick with an eager, swollen red tip, already softly pulsing out precum. You can’t help but lick your lips before looking back at Steve, waiting for his permission to continue.

“God-  _ please—“  _ Steve bucks his hips up into nothing, needy as he awaits your next move. “To- touch me. Please.”

In one sudden, swift move, you lean down to his balls, swiping your tongue slowly across them, and he  _ yells. _ Scrambling to watch you, he sits up on his elbows, looking down as you teasingly suck on each one. His eyes nearly roll back into his head as he shudders out another groan.

“Jesus f-fucking Christ almighty—“ Steve rambles out, quickly shutting up as your tongue drags upward along the underside of his length. His mouth falls open as his breathing becomes shallow, and it takes everything in him to keep his hips still.

As you reach the tip, your tongue swirls slowly around it before dipping into his slit, tasting his precum, and he shudders again, face contorted in intense pleasure.

Again, Steve’s body stiffens up, almost like he’s holding back.

“Hey, you good?” You ask, mouth inches from his cock. Steve’s chest and shoulders fall as he exhales shakily before nodding.

“I was… close,” He admits sheepishly. 

“Wait, really? I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” You tease before you let spit dribble slowly from your lips, spilling onto the swollen tip of Steve’s cock. He groans at the sensation, head thrown back. “.... You really want this, don’t you, Stevie?”

His head rolls back, eyes still clamped shut as he nods quickly, bottom lip tucked tight between his teeth.

“Don’t hold back, okay?” You swipe your tongue against the head, and his cock kicks in anticipation as he looks back down at you again. “I bet you make the prettiest face when you cum.”

Before Steve can respond, you take him into your mouth fully, pushing yourself down as far as you can, nearly taking him all in. He fills your mouth easily, and your jaw almost grows sore instantly, but it’s a good kind of ache. One that you know will be worth the effort.

You pull back slowly, hollowing your cheeks out as you pop your mouth off of him. Already, he’s a blushy, desperate mess, greedy for more.

“Please, please, please.” He whispers quickly, and you grasp one hand around the base of his cock, jerking slowly. Steve’s eyes flutter shut in pure bliss as he groans, quietly still.

“Don’t be shy, moan for me as much as you want, Stevie.” You purr, taking him back into your mouth. At that, Steve shouts out again, feeling lightheaded already.

Your lips are pillowy soft around his length, and it’s driving him crazy. The way you look on your knees for him, or how you hum around his length, adding to the unreal feeling of your mouth on him— it all drives him crazy. Makes him  _ wild. _

Hand moving in time with your mouth, you keep a steady pace on Steve’s cock, and a string of soft moans echo out of him. His hips buck up involuntarily, and you gag as he hits the back of your throat, but it feels so, so good.

Like a prayer, he cries out your name, strong hands tangling into your hair with needy tugs. 

“M’close- so fucking—“ 

Steve moans sinfully as his hips jerk, milking his arousal out into the back of your throat after just a few more strokes. You swallow, unable to help the way you moan as he spills himself into your mouth. 

Pulling yourself off of him slowly, strings of spit trail behind as you look up at your best friend, catching his breath and smiling down at you.

“Good boy,” You praise, and Steve’s cock kicks again while he groans, completely blissed out.

Even in his daze, he manages to pull you back up to him, kissing you roughly. He tastes himself on your lips, and you can still taste yourself from earlier on his. The two of you move with less grace than you began with, but Steve’s not letting this end without pulling one more orgasm from you.

“C’mere,” He murmurs against your lips, pulling you onto his lap. Your soaked core rubs against his still rock hard length, earning groans from the two of you. “Wait- shit- I forgot to get a con—“

“M’on the pill, it’s fine,” You whine as you rock your hips against his, in a daze of how warm he feels against your folds. “As long as you’re cool with it.”

“Y- you sure?”

“ _ Steve _ , just fuck m—“

Steve grips your hips as he slides into you, cutting you off as he pulls a low moan from you. You grip onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as you feel walls stretch around him. He gives you a minute, settling into you and fighting every urge shouting at him to fuck you sensless already. You’ll get there; your comfort is more important to him than anything, even now.

“Guess the rumors from high school were true, huh?” You tease, and Steve rolls his eyes, twitching inside of you, earning a whine. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Steve warns, pinching your ass. You squeal, rolling your hips in retaliation, and he moans. “I still wanna make you cum, but I can stop here instead.”

“Jesus, you’re all talk and no act—“ Steve grinds himself up into you, and you lose your sentence and breath. 

“What was that?” Steve taunts, and you roll your eyes, but it doesn’t hold back the pure pleasure writing itself along your face as he bucks up into you again.

“More,” You whine, fingers toying with the soft tufts of hair on the back of his neck. Steve makes a noise as you tug, and plants his feet onto the floor before slamming up into you.

You rest your forehead against his before colliding your lips with his, and he takes that as a sign to continue. His hips flex up, slamming deep into you again, and he repeats the motion, bouncing you on his cock roughly.

“Steve- fuck- god-“ You pant, ducking your head into the crook of his neck, biting down into his skin. Steve cries out, continuing his rough pace. “You’re so- so-“

“C’mon baby, use your words.” Steve grunts as he continues fucking you. “You can’t be that cock-drunk yet.”

You gasp, “Steve, holy shit, keep talking like that.”

“You like bouncing on my cock like this?” Steve growls, hands gripping your backside firmly. He reaches your g-spot, and you nearly pass out at the intense pleasure. “Huh? Talk to me, baby. Use your words.”

You’re so fucked out, you can only manage to hum and nod in reply, but that’s not enough for Steve. He lifts you off his cock, and you whine as you feel empty without him.

“Turn around, I want you to watch yourself come undone.” Steve lightly smacks your ass, earning a yelp from you as he pushes you towards the dresser, mirror towering over the two of you. 

Gripping onto the edge of the dresser, Steve presses himself into your entrance slowly from behind, and you cry out as he fills you up again. 

“Can you cum one more time for me, sweetheart?” Steve whispers into your ear, slowly fucking in and out of you. Your legs shake as you try to hold yourself up, and Steve pulls you upward, back flush against his chest.

“I- I can’t- can’t stand,” You whimper as you feel your legs wobble. “I want it so bad, though.”

“I got you, remember?” Steve reassures you, slowing his hips as he pulls you back, still inside of you. He sits back down on the edge of the bed, pulling you back into his lap, still facing the mirror. “You okay?”

His hips slow to a softer pace, but it still feels heavenly. He watches you in the mirror, waiting for a response with a softened stare.

“Just need you, Steve,” Your words begin to slur, fucked out and desperate for a sweet release once more. 

“You have me. I’m yours, always, love.” The nickname and change of tone in his voice makes you melt. You almost don’t realize he reaches down to your clit, circling it slowly until you watch him in the mirror. Steve kisses your neck and your shoulder, fucking you gently.

“You… you’re mine?” Your whines sound so needy as he keeps his steady, soft pace of fucking up into you. You’re stuck in a haze again, one where the only way out is reaching your high, and this time, it’s even more special.

Steve isn’t just bringing you to your high, he’s sharing it with you, sharing his with you, too.

“All yours,” Steve groans, fingers still working at your clit. It doesn’t take long to feel that same feeling as earlier, the one where pleasure pools in your gut, waiting for release. “Are you mine?”

Your eyes lock in the mirror, the sight bringing you so much closer to the edge. Steve continues to fuck you, one hand toying with your clit, the other playing with your chest, grip firm on you so you don’t fall. He pants as he gets closer to the edge, too, and you can’t help but admire how  _ pretty _ you are together like this.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” You moan out, walls tightening around him. He groans and you feel him twitch within you. “I think- I’m— it’s—“

“Me too,” Steve admits, “Let go, pretty baby. Cum with me.”

_ With me. _

His words echo out in your head, and like a magic command, they pull you to your high, clenching around Steve as you cry out and shake. Steve holds you tight to his body, spilling his arousal deep into you as he moans one more time, filling you up.

Exhausted, your eyes flutter shut with a smile across your face as your head lolls back onto his shoulder. Steve kisses the side of your face softly before pulling you off of him, and you whine again at the loss of him.

You stumble as you try to catch your footing, but Steve is quick, rushing to his feet to hold you upright.

“Thanks,” You giggle, holding onto his arms that are wound around you. Your gaze falls to the two of you in his mirror, and you’re not sure if it’s sexy or completely hilarious how disheveled the two of you look.

“Yeah… we’re gonna need to shower.” Steve murmurs, lazy smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

Moments later after Steve guides you safely into the shower, the two of you gently clean each other up, embracing under the hot running water. It feels good, soothing your skin as Steve keeps his hold on you, almost afraid to let go, as if he nearly broke you and feels responsible.

You’re not mad about it, though. Not about any of it.

Softly scrubbing a sudsy washcloth across his chest, you space out a bit, and he notices. Your hands slow, and Steve reaches gently under your chin to tilt your gaze upwards.

“Hey, where’d you go?”

You can’t help but blurt out, “Did you mean it?”

“What? That you’re a brat? Sometimes, yeah.” Steve laughs softly, and you roll your eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

Without skipping a beat, he answers, “Yeah. Yeah, I did mean it. You have me, always, and I’ve got you, always.”

“What if that’s not what I want, though?” You tease back, and Steve shrugs.

“Pretty sure you said otherwise on my cock a few minutes ago.”

“Steve, I swear to god—“

“I’m yours. Always. I mean it.” Steve reiterates, pushing strands of wet hair from your line of sight. “As your best friend… or more, if you want.”

You smile warmly, kissing his cheek softly. 

“I’m yours, always.” You repeat back, a mischievous look glimmering in your eyes. “And that deal still stands, fucking me every day of the week, since you kept true to your word.”

Steve grips your hips, pulling you closer to him. “Yeah? So, what does that make us now?”’

“What do you think, idiot?” You counter, and Steve flips you off, unable to hide his smile.

“Hey, what did I say about being a brat?”

Steve steps forward, pushing you against the shower wall as he towers over you, leaning down to kiss your lips softly. 

Pulling back, you speak up against his lips, “Brat or not, you’ve got me, and I’ve got you. Always.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
